


Celebrity Crush

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Ellen! You shouldn't have!"





	Celebrity Crush

“Now, you’ve had the same celebrity crush since 2013, correct?” Ellen asks.

Y/N nods, “yeah, going on five years.”

“And you never met?”

“We have never met.” She laughs.

Ellen throws her hands in the air. “You thanked him in your billboard award speech and you still haven’t met?”

Y/N laughs again, “yeah, we still haven’t met.”

Ellen has to fight the smirk that wants to come on her face. “Can I ask why you have a crush on Machine Gun Kelly?”

“Honestly, his music when I heard it for the first time, just made me feel. Which, is around the time that my dad got diagnosed with cancer and then I saw him, and I was just like damn. He’s really good looking.” Y/N laughs as she says the last sentence, not noticing the man standing behind her, who has his fingers to the lips. Not wanting the audience to give anything.

Ellen smiles wider at the sight of the man standing behind the couch Y/N is sitting on. “For not meeting you guys flirt a lot. From interviews to social media.”

“We’re both flirty people.” Y/N laughs, slightly surprised that they’re still talking about this.

“Flirty doesn’t even cover it.” A voice that she had only heard over speakers says beside her ear.

Y/N stops breathing, there was no fucking way, he was behind her. No fucking way. She’s proven wrong when he walks around the couch to stand in front of her, a large grin on his handsome face. She jumps up, hugging him. Relaxing into him when his arms wrap around her, to hold her against him for a few seconds.

Ellen watches the two, a smile on her face. The two drawing apart after a few seconds. Y/N sits on the chair again, while he sits on the arm of it.

“How’d you like your surprise?” Ellen asks.

Y/N laughs, “I love it.” She looks at the man sitting in the arm of her chair. “I didn’t think you could get hotter, Kells.”

He chuckles, “speak for yourself, Y/N. I’ve never seen someone so beautiful.”


End file.
